kanefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Górolskie Przygody
Kane: Dobra! Chłopaki! Kurwa mać! Dzisiaj jedziemy w góry! Trzeba się przebrać za górali, a raczej góroli! A więc bierzcie ciupagi ale kałasznikowy i tak przez ramię przewiesić! Slodki: Tak! To świetny pomysł! Boczek: A to jest blisko Krakowa? Ferdek: Panie Boczek, no pewnie, że tak! Slodki: No to bierz pan podwawelską! Kane: No pewnie! Bierzem i do helikoptera! Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Ferdek: No pewnie, ty też z nami jedziesz! Kane: Slodki, ty żeś to załatwiał! Czeka tam na nas jakiś górol?! Slodki: Tak! Czeka tam Baca! Kane: Aaaaa, to zajebiście! Ferdek: No! Boczek: Slodki, w dupę węża! Ale się cieszę! Kane: Ja też! KUUURWAAAA!!!! ALE SZYBJKOOOOOO!!!! Ferdek: Kane! Zwolnij! ---- Tymczasem u Bacy... ---- Baca: Kurwo mać! Jakoś Boruta lato po niebie! ---- Wróćmy lepiej do kolegów Ferdek: Chyba musimy wyskakiwać, co?! Kane: Tak! To dobry pomysł! Wszyscy razem: *Wyskakują* Kane: O! Baca! Witaj, Baco! Baca: Witojcie, przyjaciele! Dobrzeżeście przyszli, jakoś monstrom lata po noszym niebie! Slodki: Pewnie jakieś chuje tu latały! Kane: Napewno, nie ma się czym przejmować! Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Baca: A co to za pikny piesok! Ferdek: Zwą go Riley! Boczek: Panie Baco, w dupę węża! Oto kiełbaska! Baca: Ooo, dobro kiełboseście sprowadzili! Kane: To co?! Rozpoczynamy biesiadę?! Baca: Tok, to dobry pomosł! Slodki: Pije góral do górala, fajna jest biesiada! Kiedy naród jest w komplecie lepiej jest na świecie! Ferdek: Pije Kanuś, pije Slodek, trzęsą się górale! Tańczy Ferdek, tańczy Boczek, chodź se plącze krocze! Boczek: Nie pić nie wypada, kiedy trwa biesiada. Łupucupu łupucupu party grill parada, łupucupu łupucupu party grill parada! Baca: Poniedziołek, wtorek, środa potem czwortek piotek.! Przy sobocie, po robocie biesiady poczotek! Kane: I nadchodzi piękna chwila ustawiamy grilla! Przyszła pora na kiełbasy i inne frykasy! Wszyscy razem: I niech świat poczuje, jak Góral griluje. Łupucupu łupucupu niechaj wiedzą chuje! Łupucupu łupucupu niechaj wiedzą chuje! Kane: Ale klimatycznie! I do tego są owiecki! Slodki: Owieczki są najlepsze! Ferdek: Chodźcie! Pojeździmy na nich! Kane: To świetny pomysł! Boczek: Patrzcie jakie fajne! Ferdek: Super! Kane: Wio, owiecka, wio! Slodki: Masz kiełbachę, owiecka! Riley: *Pilnuje owiecek* Kane: Haha! Patrzcie, Riley jest psem pasterskim i potrafi pilnować owiecek przed wilkami! :D Baca: To dobry pies! *Daje Rileyowi kiełbachę* Riley: *wyjmuje notatnik i zapisuje* Hau-hau-hau! Slodki: Riley mówi, że jest ministrem środowiska i musi obserwować środowisko w górach dlatego robi notatki! Kane: To super! Baca: O nie! Nadjeżdżają Ernesty! Boczek: Ernesty? Co to za jakie, w mordę jeża?! Baca: To so tak jak u was majo gangsterow! A Oni majo strzelby, a my tylko ciupagi! Wszyscy koledzy: *Wyciągają kałasznikowy* Ernest Ernestowy: Stoć! Co zo wypierdki tu mosz, stary Baco?! Kane: Szacunku, cwelu jeden! Slodki! Właśnie, po Cię podziurawię!!! Baca: Chłopcy, nie musicie mnie bronić...Nie worto! Kane: Baco, my się tym zajmiemy! Ernest Ernestowy: Sami się o to prosicie... *Rzut ciupagą w głowę Kane'a* Ha! Kane: *łapie Ciupagę* Nie wdawaj się w konflikt z nami, gówniarzu... Ernest Ernestowy: Jak on to...?! Slodki: Odpierdolcie się od nas to Was oszczędzimy! *rzut nożem 2 mm. ot głowy Ernesta (nóż wbił się w drzewo* Masz...Na szczęście. Ernest Ernestowy: Dość! *Wyciąga strzelbę* Zabić ich! Slodki: *Wyciąga M1911 i mierzy w Ernesta* Kane: *Wyciąga Berettę M9 i mierzy w Ernesta* Ferdek: *Wyciąga miniguna i mierzy w lewych ludzi Ernesta* Boczek: *Wyciąga RPG i mierzy w prawych ludzi Ernesta* Kane: Poddajcie się, skurwysyny! Ernest Ernestowy: Jeszcze tu wrócimy, gnoje! Boczek: Spierdalajcie, w mordę jeża! Ferdek: W podskokach, albo sami zobaczycie! Baca: Ho, ho, ho! To so wsponiołe chłopoki! Slodki: Będą nam bacę straszyć, rozprawimy się z nimi... Kane: Tak, już późno! Chodźcie spać a jutro pochodzimy po górach! Ferdek: To dobry pomysł! Boczek: Idziemy spać, w mordę jeża! ---- W nocy Slodkiego coś obudziło... ---- Slodki: Ej! Stój! Zbir Ernesta: O choj! Chciołem wam ukrość gnoty! *ucieka* Slodki: Wracaj tu, pojebie jeden! *zabiera kaburę z M1911 i granaty* Zbir Ernesta: Ty chuju, zopłocisz mi zo to! *wyciąga ciupagę i przybiera postawę bojową* Slodki: *strzela w dłoń trzymającą ciupagę* Zbir Ernesta: Oohh! Gnojku jeden! *upada na ziemię* Zapłocisz Ernestowi zo to, pomści Mnie! Slodki: *Zabija Zbira* Po moim trupie, skurwysynu... Slodki: Ehh, kuźwa, zaraz będzie świtać, wracam do łóżka... *wraca do łóżka i zasypia* ---- O świcie... ---- Kane: Slodki, słyszałem jakieś hałasy w nocy, co się stało?! Slodki: Jakiś pierdek chciał nam ukraść gnaty, ale już od dawna gryzie glebę! Boczek: No to zajebiście, w mordę jeża! Ferdek: No! I o to chodzi! Baca: Dobrze, kochoni, chodźcie pozwiedzamy gory! Kane: A czym pojedziemy? Baca: No jok to cym? Sonami! Slodki: O! Super! Przygotowałem specjalnie piosenkę na tę okazję! Baca: No to śpiewoj! Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Slodki: Riley mówi, że może ciągnąć sanie z innymi pieskami! Boczek: To świetny pomysł, w mordę jeża! Ferdek: No to ruszamy, w pizdę jebane! Slodki: Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa .... Ciągną, ciągną sanie, góralskie piesełki, Hej, jadą w saniach panny, przy nich janosiki. / x 2 Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa .... Coraz który krzyknie nie wiadomo na co, Hej, echo odpowiada, bo mu za to płacą. / x 2 Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa .... Spod kopyt lecą skry, hej lecą skry, Zmarznięta ziemia drży, hej ziemia drży, Dziewczyna tuli sie, hej tuli sie, Z kopyta kulig rwie, hej kulig rwie. Patrz gwiazdy świecą w domach, nisko na dnie, Z kopyta kulig rwie... / x 4 Hej! Hej! Pędzi, pędzi kulig niczym błyskawica, Hej, porwali te panny prosto od Kmicica. / x 2 Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa .... Zbójnik od Kmicica, zbójnik szarooki, Hej, z wierzchu baranica, a pod spodem smoking. / x 2 Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa ... Kane: Haha! Wspaniale! Riley: Hau-hau-hau!!! Ferdek: Ale tu mają piękny góry! Boczek: Panie Ferdek, i owiecki, w dupę węża! Ernest Ernestowy: Haha! Jesteście w zosodzce, poddojcie się! Kane: Ooo, patrzcie! Nasi starzy znajomi!!! Ferdek: Ale fajnie! Napierdalanka! Slodki: Ura, ura! Boczek: *Wyciąga RPG* zostawcie ich mnie, zostawcie ich mnie! Ernest Ernestowy: Nie! Nie, nie, nie! Macie się nas bać! Boczek: *Zabija z RPG wszystkich ludzi Ernesta* Ernest Ernestowy: Gnoje!!! Baca: *Rzuca ciupagą w łeb Ernesta* Giń! Ernesta Ernestowy: *Spada z góry i upada pod nogi kolegów* Kane: Żyje? Ferdek: Chyba nie! Boczek: A może go dobijemy, w dupę węża? Riley i inne piesełki: *jedzą Ernesta* Slodki: Hah! Zostawmy go dla piesków! Baca: Hohoho! Kategoria:Opowiadania